Rydia Kurakisa
Rydia Kurakisa - The 'prima donna' of the ballet club in Raimon Jr High, and a Midfielder of Raimon's soccer team. Background She was a childhood friend and next door neighbor of Someoka Ryuugo. '''She was a cry baby that would always depend on his help. She was often picked on for being 'odd' and liking different things then everyone else, so Someoka was always there to defend her. She became closest to Someoka when he saved her from being attacked by a bull dog. Rydia's parents had been divorced as long as she could remember. She has no memory of her real father and currently lives with her Mother and Step father. She has been in ballet since she was very young. Her mother had enrolled her, because her mother was weak and ill she could not become a ballet dancer like she has always dreamed, so she passed her dream to Rydia. Rydia is still unsure of what her true dreams are. Appearance Rydia has orangey-pink hair that is done up twice in a yellow hair clip. Occasionally she wears her hair down. She has blue eyes and fair skin. Her body structure is that of a ballet dancers, thin and fragile- which causes an issue sometimes while playing soccer. Other then the school and team uniform Rydia has two outfits: - A white dress with brown seude fringes, sported with black thigh high socks, cowboy boots and her whistle. - A stripped sweater with a maroony-pink undershirt. Dark blue shorts, cow girl boots and black thigh high socks, along with a small white scarf around her neck. Plot Season 1 During the first season she doesn't actually join Raimon Eleven, instead she watches the team play soccer from the ballet club room's window. She gets braver and starts watching from the side lines everyday after school, she felt the soccer club was a good way to make friends, while the ballet club was very independant and filled with stuck up students although- she often forgets she has to take part in her own club. It isn't until later that she finally musters up the courage to join the Raimon Soccer Club. She also reunited, and reconnected with her friend Someoka for the first time in four years when she joins in. She learns her first Hissatsu after training so hard to become better like the rest of her team, she learns that she can use her ballet skills in her techniques. She also becomes fond of '''Domon Asuka but envys greatly his relation to Ichinose and Aki. Season 2 She had been scouted by''' Fudou Akio while off on her own practicing, along with his piece of the Aliea stone. She was going to join as he convinced her she was a weak link in the Raimon Soccer team, while off on her own Rydia would always consider what he had said to her. It tormented her, and this is when Rydia begins to obtain her own inner demons and self regrets. Fighting the thoughts of her mother abusing her to become the child she had always wanted, and the thoughts of Rydia being stronger and being 'herself'. She goes into a state of almost shock, and she acts differently, although around the others she tries to cover up said emotions. In training- the emotions had built up and thats when she learnt her second Hissatsu 'Black Swan' which lets out all of her bottled emotions. While the fight with Aliea Gakuen occurs, she does her best to help train Raimon Eleven with endurance, which she so claims to be the master of. Although as everyone is taking their leave off the team she begins to feel their depression and hopelessness once again. Rydia began to fight her own inner demons in wondering if Soccer is what she really wanted, or if she wanted to continue Ballet, She almost found herself giving up hope entirely until she noticed how strong the others tried to act for Endou's sake, that is when she joins in with them to try to cheer up Endou. Season 3 She feels depressed when Domon leaves for America, and her mother find out she had been skipping out on her Ballet lessons and she leaves the scene for awhile. It is later discovered she had traveled to France for a short while for Ballet. But once again she found history repeating itself when she looks outside the Ballet Studio's window and finds an all boys team playing in a field. So she goes to watch them for a few weeks. This is when she meets 'Isaac' the captain and goal keeper. He was the one who helped Rydia learn to speak French, and asked her to play on their team- just until she had to go back home. She also met another member of the team who was far from thrilled- Isaiah. Who claimed a female on the team would "Just make them suck". Ironicly- it is with Isaiah, when Rydia learns her first combination Hissatsu in this season 'Rising Oroboros' She manages to make it to the World Turnament to cheer on Inazuma Japan, meeting up with her old friends, and makes some new ones too. She brought Isaac and Isaiah with her as Isaac wanted to meet Endou, and Isaiah was just 'dragged along for the ride'. During the world turnament she is often seen in a cheerleader uniform dancing and cheering on Inazuma Japan, and Team Unicorn. Hissatsu Individual- *Arabesque (アラベスク) SH *Black Swan (ブラックスワン) OF *Rising Condor (コンドルライジング) SH *Wings of Odette (オデットの翼) OF ''Combo'-''''' *Rydia+Isaiah - Rising Ouroboros (ウロボロスライジング) SH Gallery :''Main Article: -Coming Soon-'' Trivia *She has shown some romantic interest in Domon, and maybe Fudou. *She claims to have the best Endurance and Flexability then anyone else she has met. *Her english name Lana Fonteyn- her surname Fonteyn was refrenced from a world class Ballerina.